A large number of different types of fixtures are designed for displaying merchandise in stores. Stores often have pegboard walls, slot walls, and/or wire grid walls for supporting and displaying merchandise in addition to various floor fixtures on which merchandise may be placed or hung for display. Various types of brackets are designed for engaging different types of walls and display fixtures for holding the merchandise. Slot walls are provided with vertically spaced horizontal slots. In section, the slots have a "T" shape. Different types of displays are typically secured to the slots using brackets having an offset or "Z" shaped upper edge. The upper edge of the bracket fits into the slot and the bracket is held in place by the edge engaging the slot. Such a bracket is not capable of engaging a wire grid wall or a horizontal hang bar. One type of wire grid wall consists of a grid wires welded together into a grid forming 3 inch squares. The wires typically are up to gauge O, or 0.3065 inch diameter. However, other wire sizes and grid spacings also are used. A common hang bar is a steel bar of about 0.12 inch thick by about 0.5 inch high. The hang bar is horizontally mounted on a wall or on a floor or counter display fixture. Displays which are supported on wire grid walls and hang bars typically include one or more inverted "U" shaped brackets. The brackets generally have a gap sized to closely engage the wire or hang bar. Two different size brackets are used for typical hang bars and wire grid walls. If the bracket is too loose on the wire or on the bar, the display can move and may lack stability. The brackets used for wire grid walls and hang bars have not been suitable for use on slot walls.
One type of retail store display fixture has pairs of spaced horizontal wires. The display fixture may sit on a counter for holding jewelry, for example. The wires may be 11 gauge or smaller, or up to 0.120 inch diameter and may have a spacing in each pair of about 0.5 inch. A greater spacing is provided between the pairs of wires. Jewelry or other small merchandise may be hung on the wires. Or, many brackets designed for engaging a hang bar also may be supported on a wire pair.
In the past, a bracket designed for engaging one type of wall system or display fixture generally was not suitable for use with other types of wall systems, display fixture or hang bars. If a store has displays including, for example, slot walls and either wire grid walls or hang bars, separate sets of brackets were required for use with each. Ira single bracket could be designed for use with multiple types of fixture and wall constructions, the required inventory of brackets would be reduced and the display cost for a store would be reduced.